My Weakness
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus descubrirá que Milo es su mayor debilidad... Contiene lemon.


x.x... pues... este un fic viejo que no me di cuenta que o habia subido aki :S...  
No sé que tan bueno esté, pero espero que sea del agrado de alguien nxx  
Muchas gracias por leerlo, y pues... si tienen buenos o malos comentarios, me agradaria saberlos.  
Un beso!

**My weakness**

**_POV of Camus:_**

No te atrevas a mirarme de forma, ni siquiera a curvear los labios en esa manera solaz con la que me haces sentir débil. Sabes que lo repruebo.

Si acepté llegar hasta aquí fue para complacerte, aunque mi cognición me atormente y no se canse de repetir que no es una de las decisiones más acertadas que eh tenido; recordándome sin cesar, aquélla luna menguante en que llegaste a mi templo y revelaste lo que yo ya presentía... obteniendo una respuesta positiva de parte mía...

¿Por qué lo hice?

No estoy muy seguro ¿Sabes? Creo que en ese instante me atraías físicamente; digo, siempre has sabido que tu belleza es nata, que toda tu entidad es motivo de envidia hasta para la mismísima diosa Afrodita... ¡pero aún no logro comprender como es que lograste que yo accediera a las peticiones orales y vocales de tus labios!

****

-o- Flash Back –o-

Leía sobre un sofá de terciopelo azul sideral, cuando una cantidad de golpes opacos resonaron en la habitación. Levantó la vista por arriba del libro que tenía abierto, se quitó las gafas que sólo usaba para leer, unió las paginas de texto, lo depositó sobre la mesita que tenía a un costado y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

La melena entre azulino y verdoso, más parecido a la coloración del mar, se deslizaba por su espalda con cada paso avanzado. Las extremidades se columpiaban de un lado a otro, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el andar y el cabello.

Tomó la manija de la puerta con la mano diestra, esperando encontrar no sólo a quien interrumpía su lectura, si no una buena excusa para dicho acto.

La figura del caballero de Escorpio quedó a entera vista, cuando la tabla moradora de madera no obstruía el campo visual francés. El aspecto de Milo correspondía a un fantasma de su persona... como si no se tratara de él: usaba demasiada colonia y parecía nervioso, aunque el gusto por la ropa que resaltaba su figura sensual, no había cambiado en lo absoluto

A Camus le alegró recibir su visita, y es que desde hacia unas semanas, el joven escorpión se había comportado distante con él; lo que este ignoraba, es que aquello se debía a la atracción –consideraba indebida, que el griego le profesaba.

-"Dichosos los ojos que te ven"- Comentó el aguador con un tono sarcástico, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a su sillón; si bien los pies ya le habían permitido al cuerpo girar unos cuantos grados para emprender la partida, los dedos atezados que cautivaron su muñeca, le impidieron tal acción.

-"Espera..."- Las pupilas del onceavo guardián le observaron, ya que de no haber rectificado la entidad de ese hombre, hubiera jurado que esa voz no le pertenecía. Camus guardó silencio, tomando la posición inicial gracias a la curiosidad por saber la causa de que sonara tan nervioso; pero, el escorpión no habló. Todas las ocasiones en que trató de explicarse a base de palabras, esas mismas veces terminaba cerrando los labios cuando estas, parecían no querer brotar.

Vaya problema...

-"Milo, ¿Quieres decirme algo?"- Inquirió el francés arqueando una ceja, después de presenciar los fallidos intentos de su acompañante.

El griego suspiró cerrando los ojos. Planearlo por dos horas frente al espejo fue fácil, representar lo estudiado delante del halagado... no lo era tanto...

Pero sabía que no todo estaba perdido, aún le quedaba una carta bajo el brazo... o mejor dicho, en los labios...

Soltó la muñeca de acuario, subió las manos hasta situarlas en las mejillas francesas y las atrajo hacia sí, al mismo tiempo que dos carnosidades se colocaban en la boca levemente entre abierta de su acompañante.

Milo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin respirar y sin mover músculo alguno de su cara. Camus fue sometido por un efecto de letargo; y como el primero no presenció rechazo por parte de su amor ya no tan secreto, deslizó los labios con suavidad por el contorno sonrosado en la entrada de la cavidad, esperando hacer reaccionar a quien tal vez le sería difícil de conquistar.

El griego decidió dar por terminado el contacto, tan sólo para separarse, quitar las palmas de la faz del otro, y sonreír divertido por la cara de estupefacción del caballero mas frío de todo el santuario.

-"Eso era lo que quería decirte... que te amo..."- La sangre se acumuló en las mejillas del aguador, quien pareció recobrar el conocimiento.

-"¿Qué me amas...?"- Parecía creer que era un chiste, lo delataba su tono incrédulo

-"Si, fue lo que dije"- Y la línea blanquecina se asomó por entre los culpables del estado anterior del francés.

-"Creo que me quede dormido leyendo..."- Aseguró pellizcando inútilmente su pómulo derecho, algo que le arrancó una pequeña risita a su interlocutor.

-"Yo tengo una forma menos dolorosa de probártelo"- Dijo

-"¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?"- Pero Camus supo demasiado tarde que no debía preguntarlo, ya que apenas el sonido llegó a los tímpanos del griego, esos labios sensuales volvieron a reclamarle un nuevo contacto, al que el aguador ya no se negó: por curiosidad, atracción, por lo que fuera, respondió al beso iniciado por el otro.

Al separarse, fue el francés quien extrañó el sabor de aquella cavidad

-"Dime que accederás a tener algo más conmigo"- Pidió Milo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y colocando sus dedos en una de las prominencias del galo, al mismo tiempo que la otra se situaba en la espalda, a una altura entre la cadera y la cintura. Camus guardó silencio, confundido, aturdido, aún con emociones nuevas que nunca había consentido para sí. –"Por favor, accede a ser sólo mío"- Parecía suplicar, y él no recordaba ser anterior testigo de ese comportamiento en el griego.

Y estaba consiente de que no lo amaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo o de que ese sentimiento tan común en un humano, hubiera sido también creado para él.

-"De acuerdo..."- Milo sonrió complacido; mas Camus se apresuró a aclarar –"Pero quiero que sepas una cosa... Esto es nuevo para mi, y no esperes que sea meloso contigo ni nada más allá de lo único que pueda ofrecerte"- Sonaba tan serio que cualquiera podría desistir de la idea de conquistarlo sin dudar; pero el escorpión no se daría por vencido, calentaría su corazón de hielo hasta que este elemento se derritiera, y ese órgano palpitara de nuevo o por ver primera, si es que no lo había hecho ya...

Una tarea en lo absoluto sencilla...

****

-o- End of Flash Back –o-

La mujeres nunca han sido lo mío, eso bien lo sabes; mas de ahí a mantener una relación con lo más cercano a un amigo... ¿Es... saludable?

¿Es normal que tus pupilas cerúleas me intimiden y me hagan retroceder hasta que mi espalda se topa con la pared y no hay más camino que el trayecto que tu cuerpo obstaculiza?

El rostro me quema... Creo que es mi propia sangre agolpándose en mis pómulos, conspirando en mi contra para que tu sonrisa lasciva se acentúe, o mañana tengas algo de que burlarte, yo te riña por ello, tú me respondas y terminemos en una batalla de besos que yo interrumpiré para no dar pauta a lo que esta noche quiero evitar.

Y es que me cuesta tanto aceptar que tengo miedo, que me devoran los nervios por lo que pueda ocurrir... ¿Qué tal si no soy el amante que buscas?... ¿Cómo estar seguro que el sexo que tengas conmigo es lo que esperas?... ¿Y si esta primera experiencia mía no te gusta y decides buscar más acción en otro lado?... No sé si estaré listo para decirte adiós cuando me has hecho tan afecto a tu compañía; pero ¿en verdad se tratará de una adicción?

¿Qué pasaría si mi corazón decide profesarte otra clase de idolatría?

¡Zeus, no puedo con esto!

O es tu cuerpo de dios semental el que únicamente me atrae, o es tu anhelada compañía la que me saca de mi soledad, o son todas y cada una de tus caricias labiales y palabras difusas que sólo le revelas a mi tímpano

A juzgar por el ardor en mis prominencias, me atrevería a declarar que se trata de la ultima opción...

Venerable la hora en que Cupido decidió hacerme una visita y jugar tiro al blanco conmigo, con quien creyó que un muro de hielo era suficiente para repeler cualquiera de sus ataques.

¡OH, no!

Aprovechas mi debilidad para acercarte, obteniendo una sonrisa forzada y el que mi espalda se pegue más contra el muro de concreto.

-"Bien, te daré a escoger el lugar donde podemos hacerlo"- Colocas las manos a cada lado de cintura, aún conmigo haciendo fallidos intentos por escapar

-"Eh..."- No entiendo porque cuando más necesito la ayuda de mi cerebro, es en el momento menos indicado, cuando decide apagarse

-"No pensarás echarte para atrás ¿Verdad?"- Tu barbilla se posa sobre mi hombro, desencadenando reacciones tales como un suspiro entrecortado, un vuelco en mi vientre y algunas palpitaciones aceleradas. –"Anoche me lo prometiste ¿O dirás que Camus de acuario no sabe cumplir su palabra?"

Te detesto...

No es posible que juegues conmigo de esa forma, o que me hagas a tu antojo; aunque tampoco eh de negar que me gusta ser dominado por ti, sentirme propiedad de alguien que bese tan bien y que me haga perder el control como lo haces tú

****

-o- Flash Back –o-

Apretó el lóbulo del oído con los dientes, situando las manos en el ombligo descubierto, con la espalda francesas apoyada en su pecho. Camus colocó un brazo detrás de la cabeza de Milo, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias, y emitiendo suaves exhalaciones cuando estas daban en un punto sensible.

Los labios del escorpión bajaron por su cuello, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza para hacerle espacio. Deslizó la mano diestra de la cintura hasta el muslo, y de este a la entrepierna, arrancándole un quedo gemido; percibiendo un endurecimiento en la hombría, quizá no tan avanzado como la propia.

La situación comenzó por una plática sobre los entrenamientos y la fuerza adquirida por medio de ellos. El onceavo custodio tomó asiento junto al escorpión -en el sofá de la estancia-, y cuando comenzaron a "reñir" sobre quien era más fuerte, Milo tiró del brazo francés para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y amenazarlo con una tortura de besos hasta que admitiera la superioridad de su pareja; pero Camus alegó extorsión contra sus derechos y declaró que no sería sometido por una copia barata de santo dorado. El octavo custodio emprendió la táctica de seducción con su boca, reclamándole besos acelerados que borraron el alegato previo.

Fue así como unas caricias labiales cautivaron los sentidos de ambos.

El griego tomó las piernas del pelimarino y las colocó a ambos lados de las suyas, hasta que la espalda de él se apoyara en su delantero y pudiera continuar la tarea antes descrita.

Resbaló Milo las yemas de los dedos por la prenda que cubría el miembro del francés y succionó la piel que iba descubriendo en su trayecto de besos. Tomó su cintura con ambas manos, moviéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás, friccionado su hombría contra la parte trasera del aguador, a quien el deseo tomó por sorpresa en conjunto con las emociones nunca antes percibidas

-"Aguarda..."- Habló Camus con la voz entrecortada, colocando las manos sobre las del escorpión; pero él no se detuvo, lo sedujo con mas roces y besos por su cuello, hasta que el propio francés buscó mayor placer, siendo él quien se movía y acariciaba su propia entrepierna por arriba del pantalón

Y parecía que iba a ceder a las demandas de su cuerpo; sin embargo, era consiente de la reputación de Milo como el mejor de los amantes y de que en su propio corazón podrían no albergarse sentimientos gemelos a los de él...

-"Quiero esperar hasta mañana"- Dijo como excusa, deteniéndose, esperando que el griego hiciera lo mismo; algo que le costó mucho trabajo, debido al grado tan avanzado al que habían llegado.

El francés se levantó y fue a sentarse del otro lado, como temiendo caer preso por las garras del deseo y no controlar sus impulsos.

-"... ¿Lo haremos, verdad?"- Inquirió el griego con un gesto lascivo –"Digo, no es que quiera presionarte, pero fue tu idea..."

Camus injurió entre dientes. Si bien era cierto que él despertaba algo más en su ser, no estaba del todo seguro que casi veintiséis horas pudieran añejar claridad en su corazón...

-"Te lo prometo"- Respondió con una media sonrisa y un suspiro, esperando que sus sentimientos se hicieron más nítidos por lo menos después de analizar el suceso de aquella tarde.

****

-o- End of Flash Back –o-

Vuelvo a responder en forma positiva, besando primero tus labios, luego tomando tu mano. Clavas en mí tus zafiros, interrogándome con estos; mas yo no respondo con frases, tan sólo tiro de tu extremidad y te conduzco al cuarto de baño.

El agujero en forma de cuadro que estana casi lleno del mineral líquido, nos refleja a ambos al pararnos en la orilla. Y es curiosa la imagen que se muestra cuando sueltas mi mano y decides abrazarme, es como si estuviéramos unidos... como si fuéramos una sola persona...

-"No quiero que pienses que te presiono"- Escucho tus palabra muy cerca de mi oído –"Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer, en la vida no todo es sexo"- Ahora lanzas una sonora carcajada que resuena contra las paredes de la habitación. Yo, aún cautivado por tus extremidades, giró sobre mi mismo y te contemplo

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"- Te pregunto aliviado. Tú me miras con seguridad, sin hacerme dudar por tus palabras

-"Si, de hecho te invito a comer"- Me dedicas un gesto afable con los labios, uno que yo te regreso sin pensar

-"¿Tú cocinas?"- Inquiero extrañado. No sabía que poseías esa cualidad.

-"En realidad prefiero pagar algo que seguramente yo quemaría"- Emites una risita al mismo tiempo que te sonrojas. Te observo con embelesamiento sin evitar la carcajada ante tus palabras...

Me provocas felicidad, me haces sentir importante, le das sentido a cada uno de mis días y eres poseedor absoluto de todas y cada una de mis reacciones

Y ahora este palpitar tiene sentido...

Mis labios cosquillean... algo se agolpa en mi garganta... tú te acercas... quieres besarme... me pides autorización con el silencio de tu mirada... aspiro antes de que tus labios me toquen...

-"Te amo..."- Rebelo y mi corazón se detiene

¡Lo dije!

Eh... ¿Qué sigue?

Milo... no me mires de esa forma... aún no me eh vuelto loco...

De acuerdo, si lo estoy; pero ya sé que es por ti.

-"¿No dices nada?"

-"¿De verdad?"

Preguntamos a la par. Sonreímos.

-"Me tomaste por sorpresa"- Dices. Tus pupilas emiten un fulgor hipnotizante, uno que me hace pegar la nariz a tu mejilla

-"Es que no lo sabia, o quizá no lo sentía... creo que me has conquistado"- Y no sé expresar lo excelso que ahora me resulta el sabor de tus labios, ni la cantidad de emociones que corren por mi cuerpo; sólo soy conciente de que mis manos se pasean por tu pecho, encontrando estorbosa la tela que cubre tus pectorales y de la cual te despojo al desabrochar cada botón al ritmo con que va el beso.

Rompo nuestro contacto para abrir los ojos y mirarte. Tus párpados aún custodian tus orbes cerúleas, lo hacen por instante antes de abrirse y que me permitan admirarte con todo y la sonrisa que me regalas.

-"Si aún dudas..."

-"No es eso"- Te interrumpo –"Sabes que no tengo tu misma experiencia... ¿Qué pasará si no soy un buen amante y decides dejarme?"

-"Ya te dije que en la vida no todo es sexo... y aunque lo fuera, siempre existe la opción de los amantes"- Indignado por tu respuesta estoy por alejarme, cuando me abrazas y me otorgas uno de los tantos besos que me hacen perder la razón, haciéndome saber que no era más que una broma

Resbalo por tus brazos la camisa y coloco las manos sobre tu cuello. Tú recorres mi cintura, espalda y caderas con el desliz de tus dedos.

Estoy listo para ser tuyo. Los perjuicios que antes me nublaban, han desaparecido con mi propia confesión; ya sé que me amas, me lo has dicho y demostrado en tantas formas, que no debo temer... por eso estas aquí...

Contorneas mi cintura, jalándome en dirección al suelo, contigo sobre mi cuerpo. La espalda que tus manos han desnudado, toca el suelo de concreto, con tus dulces besos recorrieron mi torso y bajando en dirección a los pies. Mis manos se esconden entre tus cabellos azulados, acariciando tu coronilla y partes de la nuca que me quedan más próximas. Las extremidades inferiores se enroscan alrededor de tu pelvis, al mismo tiempo que tu papila rosada deleita mis sentidos con las suaves caricias que tiene sobre mi pecho, entre las salientes que reaccionan a tu tacto húmedo.

Tomas las manos que aún se pierden entre tu cabellera, y tiras de ellas para sentarme arriba de tus rodillas flexionadas, con ambos pechos dilatados, adheridos por el contacto. Tus labios me reclaman besos desesperados, los míos te responden con ansia, en la competencia que tú iniciaste. Tu boca deja de saborear la mía, paseándose por mis pómulos, barbilla y deteniendo sus caricias por mi cuello. Los párpados que cubren mis orbes, dejan de hacerlo por unos minutos en lo que mi vista se enfoca en el agua de la pila de baño, donde nos reflejamos, donde puedo ver nuestras figuras conformando un solo cuerpo...

Somos uno solo... ahora veo más claro el concepto de este regalo otorgado por los dioses... el amor...

Tus manos se detienen cerca de mi ombligo, en la hebilla que evita que el pantalón se me caiga. La descartas con tus dedos, hurgando en la pretina hasta tomar un órgano con el que te permites jugar, arrancándome gemidos entrecortados y reacciones que no espere tener. Colocas nuevamente mi espalda sobre el piso, prosiguiendo en tu tarea al resbalar la prenda que cubre mis piernas por ellas mismas, y llenar mi vientre con besos pausados que bajan hasta la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, provocando que mi cerebro se quede en blanco y que no piense con claridad, sólo que sienta el más infinito placer con cada succión y caricia que tus manos y labios le dan a mi organismo.

Es increíble lo que tu boca puede hacerme, perder el juicio y que emita sonidos con los cuales me desconozco. Exhalaciones débiles que se quedan a medio camino y que toman fuerza conforme el placer me invade.

Subes nuevamente a mis labios y las extremidades vuelven a apresarte, aunque descanso las palmas sobre tu pecho y te empujo a un lado, conmigo sentado sobre tu vientre, siendo ahora yo quien te tortura con las caricias de mi cavidad. En realidad no sé si de esta forma es como debo acariciarte, sabes que le temo a equivocarme; mas tu me sonríes y disipas todas mis dudas. Yo me dejo dominar por el deseo y reacciono según mi cuerpo me dicta.

Tu miembro erguido se fricciona contra mis posaderas, estimulándome una sensación de cosquilleo mayor en aquella parte que añora tu contacto. Siguiendo lo que mi organismo dicta, soy yo quien provoca mayor fricción entre tu hombría y mi entrada. Te oigo gemir, incrementando mi vehemencia. Mis piernas se abren más, tomo tu miembro con una mano y lo introduzco dentro de mí con lentitud, entreabriendo los labios cada vez que profundizo nuestro contacto y el dolor me embriaga con el placer, haciéndome gemir con fuerza mayor. El calor que me trasmite aquella punta se acrecienta, cuando impulsado por las manos que se ubican cerca de tus piernas, controlo el ritmo de las embestidas, auxiliado por tu agarre sobre mi cintura. La razón se me nubla, no controlo mis pensamientos ni las sensaciones que me azotan y que provocan estos comportamientos tan descomunales en mi; sólo puedo concentrarme en nuestro vaivén y en los alaridos entrecortados que escapan de tus labios.

Notas mi cansancio al saber que ya no puedo apoyar mi peso en las palmas y me haces una oferta: cambiar de posición.

Nuevamente me sostengo con las extremidades, aunque esta vez me encuentro retenido por piernas y brazos. Te colocas de tras mío, besando mi revés y deslizando tus dedos por mi vientre hasta tocar mi hombría, masajeándola a la par que la tuya se introduce en el final de mi espada. Vuelvo a percibirte en mis adentros, llenándome de más emociones que vuelven a arrancarme los mismos sonidos que hace un rato, delatando placer con cada uno de tus movimientos

-"Te amo"- Me dices entre jadeos y la sensación aumenta.

Tus caderas se mueven en mi dirección y las mías a veces te buscan. Las piernas me tiemblan, el hormigueo en la hombría parece no ceder, y cuando todo el placer me sube a la cabeza y creo perder la razón, este me abandona a través de un líquido blanquecido, que también se desprende de ti y moja mis adentros.

Te apartas de mí tratando de moderar tu respiración, mientras yo, aún adolorido, gateo hasta sumergirme en las aguas de la pila de baño.

Cuando deja el agua de titilar luego de que mi cuerpo interrumpiera su tranquilidad, mi rostro se refleja en la superficie cristalina. Su apariencia se localiza bajo gráciles toxinas de sudor y mis pómulos se encuentran marcados por un tenue matiz rojizo. Suspiro mientras con el hueco de las palmas acerco un poco de agua hacia mi faz, refrescándome. Al incorporarme, tus manos ubicadas a ambos lados de mi cintura me toman por sorpresa, trayendo como efecto, que me recargue sobre tu cuerpo

-"Gracias por permitirme gozar de tu cuerpo"- Dices en un tono quedo y provocativo. Yo sonrió con un calor que inunda mis pómulos, al tiempo que me doy la vuelta aún cautivado por tu abrazo.

-"A ti por dejarme conocer lo que creía prohibido para mi"- Tu mirada azulada me hechiza, tus labios curveados me dominan, toda tu entidad me tiene extasiado. –"Aún no puedo creer que lo diga... te amo..."- Y parece que tampoco lo crees, te delatan tus ojos; mas no emites sonidos y te dedicas a aprisionarme contra tu pecho, resbalando tus dedos por mi cascada de cabellos verde-azulados, permitiéndome escuchar los latidos de un corazón que me pertenece. 

**_FIN_**


End file.
